Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 December 2014
12:13 ohiya Lolgwei 12:13 ohiya Lolgwei 12:23 ohiya 12:23 is anybody alive here? :p 12:24 nah 12:28 User blog:Charmande red321/PvZ Maze Game 12:13 ohiya Lolgwei 12:23 ohiya 12:23 is anybody alive here? :p 12:24 nah 12:28 User blog:Charmande red321/PvZ Maze Game 02:28 MasterNinja 02:29 Dammit 02:29 ohiya 02:30 Gu tuu retry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat plz 02:30 Copaste 02:30 ;( 02:26 Gais 02:27 Go tuu retry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 02:28 MasterNinja 02:29 Dammit 02:29 ohiya 02:30 Gu tuu retry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat plz 02:30 Copaste 02:30 ;( 02:32 Damn it,nobody cares about my life... 02:32 Whoa man 02:32 Don´t get it too far. 02:33 I´m busy hacking PvZ2, okay? 02:33 I know 02:33 I'm busy doing nothing. 02:34 Bardrock,plz go to retry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 02:37 Bwahaha. 02:37 I did it once again! 02:38 Yush? 02:38 I made PvZ2 Bosses have SEED-SELECTION! 02:38 No conveyor belts, you can use YOUR OWN plants! 02:39 Only disadvantage is.. 02:39 You need sun... 02:33 I know 02:33 I'm busy doing nothing. 02:34 Bardrock,plz go to retry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 02:37 Bwahaha. 02:37 I did it once again! 02:38 Yush? 02:38 I made PvZ2 Bosses have SEED-SELECTION! 02:38 No conveyor belts, you can use YOUR OWN plants! 02:39 Only disadvantage is.. 02:39 You need sun... 02:33 I know 02:33 I'm busy doing nothing. 02:34 Bardrock,plz go to retry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 02:37 Bwahaha. 02:37 I did it once again! 02:38 Yush? 02:38 I made PvZ2 Bosses have SEED-SELECTION! 02:38 No conveyor belts, you can use YOUR OWN plants! 02:39 Only disadvantage is.. 02:39 You need sun... 02:33 I know 02:33 I'm busy doing nothing. 02:34 Bardrock,plz go to retry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 02:37 Bwahaha. 02:37 I did it once again! 02:38 Yush? 02:38 I made PvZ2 Bosses have SEED-SELECTION! 02:38 No conveyor belts, you can use YOUR OWN plants! 02:39 Only disadvantage is.. 02:39 You need sun... 03:58 Hello. 03:58 Hello -WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP?- 04:02 Hi 04:09 HELLO. 04:09 *Hello. 04:13 Guys. 04:13 I think NP deserves a demotion or warning soon if he continues harassing new people. 04:20 Rly? 04:20 Yep. 04:20 He called the new people "new idiots". 04:21 Plus, he freaking said there was no Wavern, even though Wavern joined in 2012. 04:21 According to her. 04:21 I joined early 2014 or something like late 2013 without a account 04:21 Wavern joined in 2012? Pls, she's newer in this wiki than me. 04:22 Really? 04:22 Yep. 04:22 WL (nickname-wise) said she joined in 2012. 04:20 Yep. 04:20 He called the new people "new idiots". 04:21 Plus, he freaking said there was no Wavern, even though Wavern joined in 2012. 04:21 According to her. 04:21 I joined early 2014 or something like late 2013 without a account 04:21 Wavern joined in 2012? Pls, she's newer in this wiki than me. 04:22 Really? 04:22 Yep. 04:22 WL (nickname-wise) said she joined in 2012. 04:22 BRB checking 04:22 User:~WavernLover2154~ Yep, 19 October 2014. 04:22 Daf00dge? 04:22 True... 04:23 Yeah 04:23 I'm talking about her first ever account. 04:23 Her first ever account? 04:23 Wait, no. 04:23 WLs account, not first ever. 04:23 (Can we call Wavern WL for short?) 04:23 >confused< 04:23 Yes 04:23 Cool. 04:24 WL has good ideas. 04:24 She definitely isn't a idiot. 04:24 She is new, tho. 04:24 Hey look, I'm 19 days older in this wiki than Wavern and I have 1/14th of her edits! 04:24 XD 04:24 Like, she is clearly nice if WL isn't provoked badly. 04:24 Or something. 04:25 I'm 28 days older. 04:25 I'm pretty sure this was my first wiki EVER. 04:26 Wait... 04:26 If you were to use prior maths learning. 04:27 If you were to use SBs edits to go up to my edit count... 04:27 The answer would be 8r29 in multiplication. 04:28 50x8 04:28 400 04:28 400+the remainder of 29. 04:28 429 04:28 I´m one year older than her. :P 04:28 Nope. 04:28 Change the 29 to 13. 04:36 HI 04:36 I'm tosf 04:36 toad 04:36 spam alert... 04:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uks26L3B7_o After you see the crow head in the pic, you'll never more be able to look at it again without seeing the crow head. 04:28 400+the remainder of 29. 04:28 429 04:28 I´m one year older than her. :P 04:28 Nope. 04:28 Change the 29 to 13. 04:36 HI 04:36 I'm tosf 04:36 toad 04:36 spam alert... 04:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uks26L3B7_o After you see the crow head in the pic, you'll never more be able to look at it again without seeing the crow head. 04:28 400+the remainder of 29. 04:28 429 04:28 I´m one year older than her. :P 04:28 Nope. 04:28 Change the 29 to 13. 04:36 HI 04:36 I'm tosf 04:36 toad 04:36 spam alert... 04:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uks26L3B7_o After you see the crow head in the pic, you'll never more be able to look at it again without seeing the crow head. 05:21 https://join.me/588-651-214 05:22 Me streaming PvZ because... 05:22 Honestly, no reason. 05:26 MASTERNINJA 05:26 Bloons monkey city is on IOS 05:26 :D 05:26 they are loading though 05:26 Hello. 05:26 hi 04:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uks26L3B7_o After you see the crow head in the pic, you'll never more be able to look at it again without seeing the crow head. 05:21 https://join.me/588-651-214 05:22 Me streaming PvZ because... 05:22 Honestly, no reason. 05:26 MASTERNINJA 05:26 Bloons monkey city is on IOS 05:26 :D 05:26 they are loading though 05:26 Hello. 05:26 hi 05:28 I know, but i have android -_- 05:28 @Matty 05:29 Isn't it on android too? 05:29 Nope 05:29 oh ): 05:29 :( 05:30 its good 05:30 but they've decreased the bloonstone amount and stuff 05:38 GREI 05:38 GURREAAAYYYY 05:38 Hello. 05:38 RUMNCCDCCCC 05:38 after a few months of using miriampoid and UTAU 05:38 and my skills slowly building up 05:38 it's finally happened 05:38 i'm buying vocaloid 05:38 guroigjoibjoigjoidgjoijgoeigjoekh 05:39 greeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 05:39 you didn't change your ping did you 05:39 rumnccdcccc 05:39 toilet 05:39 toilte 05:39 toilet 05:39 rumnccdcccc 05:40 oh 05:40 hai 05:41 ye 05:41 also 05:41 getting 05:41 vocaloid 05:41 VOCALOID V3 05:41 EVEN THOUGH 05:41 VOCALOID V4 05:41 WILL BE OUT 05:41 THIS MONTH 05:41 IDC THO 05:41 so ye 05:41 "you didn't change your ping did you" 05:41 bro i already changed it LONG ago 05:41 k 05:41 (nowtellmewhatitis) 05:41 and then 05:41 miriampoid 05:41 can sing with vocaloids 05:41 vocaloids = professional 05:42 miriampoid = fabulous 05:42 :O 05:42 vocaloids + miriampoid = fabulous professionalism 05:41 and then 05:41 miriampoid 05:41 can sing with vocaloids 05:41 vocaloids = professional 05:42 miriampoid = fabulous 05:42 :O 05:42 vocaloids + miriampoid = fabulous professionalism 05:49 hey you guys 05:50 Hello. 05:50 hey sir 06:12 Hello. 06:25 hi. 06:39 I'll try Survival Roof Hrad. 06:39 *Hard 06:45 http://community.usvsth3m.com/2048/plants-vs-zombies-edition-39/ :o 05:50 Hello. 05:50 hey sir 06:12 Hello. 06:25 hi. 06:36 Hello. 06:36 MasterNinja321 06:36 Away 06:36 06:36 SirBardock 06:36 Away 06:36 06:36 TheChattyChatot 06:36 Away 06:36 06:36 TriPlant250 06:36 Away ping 06:36 Hi 06:39 I'll try Survival Roof Hrad. 06:39 *Hard 06:45 http://community.usvsth3m.com/2048/plants-vs-zombies-edition-39/ :o 06:58 WINTER MAG 06:59 ? 07:00 my fave youtuber 07:00 o.o lel I don't have alot of subs 07:00 ice age bro 07:00 Frostbite Caves 07:01 Oh. You mean my Ice Age project? 07:01 yup 07:01 Ty :D 07:01 there adding it 07:02 ok. 07:02 also wanna see what i made as fan for your ice age 07:03 ? 07:03 Plants Vs Zombies : Italy World / Ice Age Scroll down until you see the world i made then click on it 07:03 its concept for your ice age 07:03 https://www.dropbox.com/s/075kg95mxngrzqm/Captura%20de%20tela%202014-12-05%2017.02.51.png?dl=0 Best Survival Roof Hard strategy ever. 07:04 cOOL :d 07:05 winter can i join your art stuff if i could help 07:05 Okay sure TP250 07:05 You want to join my game? 07:05 on what winter 07:06 im making a world called Sunset Breeze 07:06 My PvZCC game.. 07:08 sure 07:09 link to the page if you have one 07:09 GAME ARE YOU KIDDING ME? 07:12 https://www.dropbox.com/s/3h4ffkvw7vren7j/Captura%20de%20tela%202014-12-05%2017.09.15.png?dl=0 iS this REALLY NEEDED? 07:12 *Is THIS really needed? 07:13 afk 07:15 ...I need all survival trophies to unlock survival endless?... (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ 07:15 Cheat Engine? 07:15 wintermagnet 07:15 can you link me to your game 07:16 ok 07:18 here 07:20 is it playable yet 07:21 In PvZCC there isn't real games. 07:24 Hello. 07:24 Unless you fancy 10 weeks of work with scripting, animations and such. 07:24 Or just 3 days. 07:24 3 days? 07:25 Yep. 07:25 3days would only make all of the plants in a stage done prob. 07:25 With GameMaker, it's possible to do all of that in only around 2 days. 07:25 GameMaker? 07:25 07:25 A game making tool made by YoYo Games. 07:25 I doubt it can make a whole PVZ game in 3 days. 07:26 Show me it can, then I'll believe. 07:26 A whole PvZ game would take around 2 months. 07:26 Or more. 07:26 True. 07:26 That's what I was talking about. 07:26 GameMaker is fairly easy to use, but it's not a really good game making tool. 07:26 True. 07:27 Blender, tho... 07:27 Only if I wasn't lazy to learn... 07:28 Not really SB 07:28 Game Maker would play good for making a PvZ Game. 07:28 GML is very easy to learn. 07:28 Well.. 07:28 There's better things to make it better out there. 07:39 https://www.dropbox.com/s/5quu4we1l2cgsc7/Captura%20de%20tela%202014-12-05%2017.38.43.png?dl=0 My try at making a Sunflower walk. 09:06 1...2...3 BANANA! 09:06 09:06 He used Ice Explosion! 09:08 BAI evryone i'm gonna derp myself till the derpy death from Zombs! 09:12 Bye. 09:12 Bye 09:12 . 09:18 TARAKO 09:18 TARAKO 09:18 TARAKO 09:18 TARAKO 10:12 Hello. 10:19 Hello! 10:19 Hello. 09:12 . 09:18 TARAKO 09:18 TARAKO 09:18 TARAKO 09:18 TARAKO 10:12 Hello. 10:19 Hello! 10:19 Hello. 10:33 Hello. 10:33 hello ded chat 11:17 hallo SuperPandaEpic 11:17 gtg 11:17 bye 11:17 D: 11:17 Bye. 11:17 Hi! 11:11 hullo 11:15 Hello. 11:15 HAI URBICLE 11:16 OP MUCH? http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141204145940/pvzcc/images/f/f6/Pvzcc_aj_bcrat.PNG 11:17 hallo SuperPandaEpic 11:17 gtg 11:17 bye 11:17 D: 11:17 Bye. 11:17 Hi! 2014 12 05